She's The Popstar
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: Everybody has a secret…Lilly wants Oliver who likes Hannah Montana who is really Miley whose brother is dating Monique so she hates Lilly who pretends to like Jackson to make Oliver jealous who still doesn’t know Miley is Hannah
1. Secrets & Stealing

Everybody has a secret…Lilly wants Oliver who likes Hannah Montana who is really Miley whose brother is dating Monique so she hates Lilly who pretends to like Jackson to make Oliver jealous who still doesn't know Miley is Hannah

Slightly based on She's The Man well the idea is anyway hope you enjoy and even I don't know what's going to happen…

MILEY'S POV

"Miley he's here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh no, not again come on lets hide in the closet," I said grabbing Lilly's arm. We headed to my closet and stayed in the small part of the closet for a while.

I had taken off her wig a while ago and was once again Miley Stewart. I thought I was safe in my dressing room but I was wrong. He had come again. Oliver. His obsession with Hannah was going way too far.

"Hannah I know you're in here!" Oliver exclaimed. Lilly sneezed. I covered her mouth. Please don't hear that.

"Your love is here to take you away," he said longingly. I guess he didn't hear I could still hear him searching the room.

She pointed the door to my real closet. I nodded and I turned the knob of the closet door.

We entered my massive closet and took a breath.

"When is that boy ever going to quit!" I whispered loudly.

"We should stay in here until we are sure he's gone," Lilly said.

"Then I guess we'll be spending the night," I replied.

"Maybe you should just tell him you're Hannah," Lilly said.

"But what if his crush on Hannah turns into a crush on Miley," I said.

"Come on who said that was going to happen?" Lilly asked.

"You," I replied.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm leaving but I will be back my love!" Oliver announced.

"He's gone," I said relieved. We got up and headed through the closet into my room.

We stepped out and Oliver was still there.

"I knew you would com…" Oliver stopped when he realized I wasn't Hannah.

"Miley?" he asked. He looked very confused.

"Hey Oliver, Lilly and I were just umm" I began.

"Breaking into Hannah's dressing room." Lilly said.

"You two should be ashamed," Oliver said crossing his arms. "Miley, I thought you didn't like Hannah Montana." Then he looked at me and noticed my attire.

"I can't believe your wearing her clothes!" He said pointing at our outfits.

"Yes, I just love her clothes and convinced Lilly to help me steal them," I said.

"I feel horrible and we are going to return everything," I said pretending to feel guilty.

"You know stealing from Hannah is like stealing from me," He said shaking his head.

"Well we'll clean up and you head home because Hannah's not here," Lilly said. She kind of got angry when she said the 'Hannah's not here' part.

He said goodbye and climbed out the window.

Lilly and I cringed as we heard him fall. "I'm okay," we heard him say.

"Nice save," I said to her.

She looked distant and kind of upset.

"Lilly? You okay?" I asked.

"Yea I'm Fine," she said in a way that made me not believe her reply.

"You acted along great with the 'stealing clothes' bit," she continued.

"Maybe Hannah can get an acting deal too," she mumbled under her breath. Was she jealous that I was Hannah? I knew this would happen. I hated having to tell her my secret and telling Oliver would break his heart. Being a pop star sucked sometimes.


	2. Mrs Brightside & Mr Hannah Montana

LILLY'S POV

I knew she could tell I was mad. I wasn't though. Okay maybe a little. I wasn't mad at her though. I was mad at Hannah Montana. Oliver always obsessed over Hannah way before Miley was in the picture, but that was different. I always knew that his dream to fall in love and marry Hannah was way off. She probably didn't even know he existed. When I discovered Miley was Hannah it took me a while but I realized Oliver wasn't so far off after all. She definitely knew he existed and if he knew Hannah was Miley he might like her too. What worried me most is Miley might like him back.

Miley was my best friend that was a girl. Most girls didn't hang around me a lot. They thought me being a skater was stupid. They hated Oliver and they just didn't like me. Amber and Ashley were the worst. They used to always tease Oliver and me. When Miley came, I found out we shared a lot in common. She was friendly toward Oliver, hated Amber and Ashley, and thought that I being a skater was really cool. I finally had a 'girl' friend. I was so happy. When I found out she was also a celebrity well that was just the cherry on top.

"Lilly do you think I should tell him," Miley asked again.

"I don't know I mean you can't hide in your closet forever," I said. I don't know why I wanted her to tell him. If she did, Oliver would fall for Miley but if she didn't his obsession with Hannah would just get worse and tougher to hide. Either way 'Lilly' wasn't on Oliver's mind. It was either, Oliver loves Hannah or Oliver loves Miley and little did he know they meant the same thing. I don't know how it happened (me falling for Oliver) I guess it's because before Miley no one talked to me but Oliver. Until this day he's the only one. Hannah can definitely get any guy and while Miley can be insecure she is just as lucky with guys. It's not fair how she had to woo the only guy I have. And the fact that she was my best friend and a _good_ best friend made it harder.

"I don't know I mean if I tell him do you really think he'll fall for Miley his dorky friend," she asked.

"Miley, I don't know and frankly I don't care but if you really want my opinion go for it because he's the only guy worth anything in this world and if he likes Hannah Montana then he'll get her and I'm happy for you both!" I yelled at her. Then I hung my phone and threw it against my bed. It sucked being Hannah Montana's best friend

OLIVER'S POV

I headed to the beach to meet up with my two best friends. I got teased a lot for being friends with girls but I didn't care. Lilly had been my friend since pre-k and Miley made the perfect addition. I felt like we had the best friendship like we'd never fight.

"Hey guys," I said happily. "Did you return all of Hannah's things?" I asked.

"Yeah Oliver and Miley has something to tell you," she said kind of blandly without even looking at me. Miley hit her but she didn't move.

"What?" I asked in all the confusion.

"Nothing, just that I need to uhh apologize again for stealing her clothes," Miley said nervously.

"It's okay, she'll forgive you," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. Lilly looked at us in a way that made me take my hand off of Miley. I don't know how but her look just made me feel like I should be guilty.

"Hey Oken, guess who's got a date tonight," I heard Jackson say over the counter.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me with Monique third date," he said holding up three fingers.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Who's Monique?" Lilly asked.

"Really hot girl who's new and into me," Jackson replied.

"Well maybe we can double date sometime," I said.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"Hannah and me," I replied. Hannah, oh I how I loved her. Her beautiful blonde hair shook on stage as she danced to her music. I knew one day she'd realize I was the one for her.

Jackson just laughed in my face. I was used to it though but I never let it let me down.

"Oh just you wait and see," I said. I noticed Miley smile then her face changed. She looked all worried. Lilly looked at Miley and seemed upset. She looked down and at her fries. She played with them and it worried me.

"Lilly, are you okay," I asked. Everyone's eyes were on Lilly. She put on a smile and said she was fine but knowing her for so long I knew she was lying. I predicted it was girl stuff and I didn't want to get into it. So I pretended like I believed her. The rest of the day I could tell something was up between Miley and Lilly. They were acting hastily towards each other. Lilly kept getting mad every time Miley won a card game. I didn't know she could be such a sore loser. Then she just threw the cards and left leaving me and Miley alone.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked really concerned.

"I don't know," Miley said sadly. She sighed and she looked confused. She rubbed her hand over her fore head and quickly said she had to go. She got up and ran into her house. So much for the perfect friendship. Well at least I still had Hannah. I loved being Hannah Montana's boyfriend. Well I will be…one day.

A/n what'd you think I'm still just trying to get this story started but I have some great ideas for later chapters.


	3. Crushes & Breaking Up

MILEY'S POV

Great Lilly hates me. At first I thought it was because I'm Hannah Montana and get all the attention but now I realize it was only one person's attention she cared about. It was Oliver's but Oliver's attention was all on me. I can't just stop being Hannah Montana. She knows that. So I just have to convince Oliver to stop liking Hannah. It'll be easy… I hope.

"Oliver, do you wanna hang out tonight," I asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "Is Lilly coming?" he asked. Aww maybe he liked her too.

"No I think she's still mad but I wanted to talk to you about that," I said.

Oliver came over to hang out and watch movies. It's usually the three of us but I assumed since Lilly was angry she wouldn't show.

Oliver arrived and I told him I wanted to talk.

"You know how you 'love' Hannah Montana," I said using air quotes around love.

"Miley don't talk me out of Hannah, it just won't work," he replied like he's been told that a million times which he probably had. I sighed. Then my obnoxious brother Jackson interrupted us.

"Hello I have a date so can you to go somewhere else?" he asked rudely.

"I thought you were going _out_ on a date?" I asked.

"Yea but when I open the door I don't want her to see you two."

The door bell rang and Jackson rushed to the door.

"Oh its you," he said as he opened it. I turned around to see Lilly enter the room.

"Hey, what is he doing here?" she asked pointing to Oliver.

"Wait Did you have movie night without me?" she asked.

"Yea kind of but I thought you were mad," I replied.

"Yea and I came to apologize but I see that you are busy," she said angrily and walked towards the door. Oliver looked confused.

"Lilly wait, isn't there something you want to tell Oliver," I asked hoping if she admitted her feelings he'd like her and 'Mr. Hannah Montana' would be over. But that was just a pipe dream.

She looked angry and gave me a dirty look.

"Look Oliver, Lilly likes…" I began hoping maybe me taking matters in my own hands would be a good idea. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

"I like Jackson!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver's mouth dropped. "So that's why you guys have been acting so weird." Wow was he wrong. Jackson stood there and didn't move. He just looked at Lilly and Lilly avoided his eyes.

"Who likes MY Jackson?" said a voice.

We all turned to the doorway to see a tall blonde with an angry look in her eyes. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot. She wore tall high heals and an angry face.

"Hey Monique," Jackson said nervously. He headed toward the door and took her out the door.

"Uh-Oh," escaped my lips.

JACKSON'S POV

Monique and I went on our date. I told her Lilly was my sister's friend and I'd never go for her but she still seemed pretty steamed. She was clingy I could tell. No wonder no guy was with her. I knew there had to be a catch that a single good-looking girl like her would go for me. But I couldn't get the fact that Lilly liked me out of my head. I always thought she was into Oliver.

"Hello, are you listening," Monique said angrily.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I replied.

"You were thinking about her weren't you," she shouted.

"No, well yes but not for those reasons and uhh can you keep it down your starting to make a scene," I said as I ducked beneath the table. Eyes shot our way.

She stood up. "I will not stand being with someone who's in love with someone else."

"I don't love her; she's my little sister's best friend!" I yelled. People started to stare. Oh great. I sat back down and threw down my napkin. The waiter came with the check.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," I said as I grabbed the check.

LILLY'S POV

Great now Jackson thinks I like him. How could Miley do this.

"Uh oh," she said.

"I can't believe you like Jackson," Oliver said. Great he didn't even act jealous. He's too caught up in Hannah.

"So you guys wanna watch the movie, I've got Hannah Montana in concert DVD," he said convincingly. I was so angry I walked out the door

OLIVER'S POV

"Oliver, go home, no one wants to watch your DVD," Miley yelled. She seemed upset so I just left. I ran after Lilly.

"Lilly, wait," I called after her. She stopped and turned around. She looked like she had been crying.

"What?" she asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jackson? I mean I know it's a girl thing but I hated not talking to you lately I want to be able to talk about anything," I said.

She half smiled. "Yea umm the truth is its not Jack.."

"Oh my gosh Hannah Montana's tourbus!" I announced. I kind of interrupted Lilly but it was Hannah Montana's tourbus! Lilly turned around and looked at it too.

"You want to see if Hann…" I began but when I looked away from the bus back at Lilly, she was gone.


	4. Apologies & Revenge

LILLY'S POV

"Lilly, I'm really sorry," Miley apologized.

"About what, leaving me out of movie night, almost telling Oliver I like him, or causing me to announce I'm in love with your brother," I said.

"I know, I just thought that if you weren't going to tell Oliver I would. I mean telling him you like him would give him a chance to like you back," she said and I almost believed it.

"Oliver loves you, whether or whether not you tell him about me, or you being Hannah, none of it makes a difference," I replied doubtfully.

"I guess your right, but Lilly please don't let this ruin our friendship," she begged me.

"Too late," I said. I know it was harsh. I knew it wasn't Miley's fault about Oliver's crush but it didn't make me feel any better knowing it wasn't her fault. I needed to blame someone for why everything was so wrong.

I give her props. She had called all night and then she came over my house. She looked hurt and I realized that I wasn't the only person with problems.

"Wait that carnival tomorrow, the invite is still available?" I asked. She brightened up.

"Yeah, and I have this Hannah Montana kissing booth thing I have to do so you can join me as Lola and we can get free food and a limo ride if you want," she said hopefully.

"Okay," I said lightly. "Miley I'll try but I can't say it's going to be easy."

"Try what?" she asked.

"Being Hannah Montana's best friend I mean I thought I'd love it but lately it's not that easy," and with that I closed the door.

JACKSON'S POV

"Guess what, Miley? Thanks to you, I have no girlfriend!" I exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she entered the house. She had just went to Lilly's.

"Because of Lilly's crush on me, Monique broke up with me," I said.

"Lilly doesn't have a crush on you," she told me.

"Don't try to cover for her, I heard it," I replied.

"No I'm serious, she really likes..." she began when Oliver entered the house.

"Oken's here and you wouldn't believe what I just saw!" He said excitedly.

"My love life go down the drain," I replied.

"The Hannah Montana tour bus," he said happily.

I saw Miley put her head in her hands. When will this kid learn?

"Oliver, guess what I heard," I said. Finally I would get some revenge.

"Tomorrow at the carnival, there is going to be Hannah Montana kissing booth," I said with a smile.

Oliver grinned. "This is my chance, YES YES YES!" he exclaimed.

Miley gave me a dirty look. I smirked back at her. Even if Monique was clingy and a total witch. I didn't care- she was hot. And me being single for so long I needed someone to show off.

MILEY'S POV

Great Oliver was going to the carnival to kiss me. So much for fixing things with Lilly. This is all Jackson's fault. After Oliver left, I gave Jackson a piece of my mind.

"Why would you do that!" I yelled giving him a push.

"Getting my oh so sweet revenge," he replied with a smile. Then someone else entered our house. It was Monique.

"Look Jackson, I'm still really angry with you but I'm willing to give you another chance," she said taking off her sunglasses, "Meet me tomorrow at the carnival." She turned and walked out.

"Yes!" he yelled. I shot him a look and he frowned. "Yeah sorry 'bout that." He started to run.

"Oh, you better run!" I yelled as I chased after him.

A/n thanks for all the reviews! D I'll get the next chap up asap! Continue to let me know what you think!


	5. PortaPottys & Kissing Booths

OLIVER'S POV

Miley and Lilly said they were busy but might be able to meet me at the carnival. I wished they were there to give me support but they never really been that supportive of me and Hannah now that I think of it. I fixed my hair and sprayed on my best cologne. Okay, my only cologne. I filled my mouth with mints. I was ready for the kiss. When our lips touch she will know I am the one for her. I headed over to the kissing booth and got my ticket.

"One ticket please," I said slyly. The woman handed it to me.

"Thanks and maybe I'll invite you to the wedding," I said. She chuckled.

"Sure that's what they all say," she replied. I headed to the line. The very long line. _Aw Man!_

JACKSON'S POV

I decided not to take the limo with my sister and Lilly. I was still a little weirded out by her crush and I was at the carnival to meet Monique.

"Hey Monique," I said as I spotted her.

"Jackson," she turned to me. "I knew you'd be here so you ready to prove to me that I'm the only one for you?"

"Umm yeah," I said slightly nervous.

She grabbed my hand and we headed to some games.

"Ohh, I want that bear, Jackson would you win it for me?" she begged with a puppy dog pout. I turned to see that she was pointing at a very large teddy bear. It looked bigger than me.

"Sure," I said. I had to knock over 6 bottles with a baseball. Not that hard, Right? I threw and didn't even knock over one. After I used the two other balls they were all still up. So I bought some more. Once again, nothing. I continued to try to knock them down. Once I actually got 3 down. I used up more money than I get for two weeks a Rico's. I guess the guy felt bad because he gave me a small stuffed dog instead after about the twentieth try. I handed it to Monique but she didn't seem impressed. It was going to be a long day.

LILLY'S POV

We sat in the limo in silence. I stared at Miley as she played with her fake hair nervously.

When we arrived she finally spoke.

"I have to work the kissing booth now. You can hang around if you want," she suggested. I told her I would go check out the games and rides and she headed to the booth. I headed to a near by port-a-potty. I decided to meet Oliver there so I brought extra clothes with me to change back into Lilly.

"Excuse me, Emergency," I said knocking over the lady in front of me. I got changed as quickly as I could. I could feel port-a-potty shaking. I got out, more like fell out and went to find Oliver. I finally spotted him.

"Oliver!" I shouted.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said, "Where's Miley?"

I frowned. "I don't know but do you want to go get some cotton candy or something?"

"Sorry, but I'm in line for Hannah's kissing booth and there is no way I'm losing this spot," he replied.

Oliver was going to kiss Hannah, I mean Miley! This can't be happening. No!

"Did Miley know you were coming for the kissing booth?" I asked.

"Yea I told her yesterday," he replied. "Why?"

"I got to go bye," I said quickly as I ran to change back to 'Lola'. I had to talk to Miley.

I headed to the outhouse but it was occupied and not willing to wait I got on the Tilt-A-Whirl. I changed as the ride spun. It was hard and I began to get a little dizzy but I continued to change. I was ready but then I realized I was missing my wig. The ride stopped and I spotted a little girl next to me with it on her head backwards. I didn't even realize it was there. I grabbed it and placed it on my head. Before I left I patted the girl's head. "Stay in School."

I stormed toward the kissing booth and found her. She was sitting on a stool while a really un-hygienic boy was glued to her lips. Her eyes were open and she looked like she couldn't breathe. Finally he released and I was going to get her to talk. But before I can say I word she began to speak.

"Lola, thank goodness you're here," she said. I opened my mouth but she continued.

"Can you fill in for a while, I am dying to go to the bathroom," she whispered. She turned to leave and I tried to stop her.

"Oh by the way, the old guy with gum, it isn't gum," she said in disgust. I cringed and next thing I knew she was out of sight. I sighed and turned to sit down. The next guy in line came up. My mouth dropped. It was Oliver!

"Just my luck," he said.

My face fell. He noticed because he started to stumble on his words.

"I mean it's just that she is…I mean not that you aren't…I mean you are…its just I wanted to…but I guess we can …" he continued to babble on. I laughed to myself. It was kind of cute.

"We all paid for a ticket to _kiss_ her, not flirt with her!" a rude little boy interrupted.

"Shut up," he muttered to the boy than he turned to me. I tried to hide my face with my wig in fear that he'd notice me.

"So," he began as he took the seat of the stool next to me.

We leaned in nervously and backed away. We kept trying but our noses kept getting in the way. Finally our lips touched.

OLIVER'S POV

I was a babbling idiot when a rude little boy interrupted me. I took a seat and looked at the girl. She was cute. Not like Hannah but I paid for my ticket and so I decided to get what I paid for. We attempted to kiss but we kept missing and finally our lips touched. It was an amazing feeling. I was so lost in the kiss and I worried that if I didn't stop then I never would so I released and said, "I think that's a tickets worth."

"I don't think so," she replied with her eyes still closed as she pulled me back. I swear it was like magic. Her lips were soft and sweet and tasted like the cotton candy lip gloss that Lilly always wears. I actually had to wear it on a dare. We continued to make-out until we heard someone say, "What the hell are you doing!"

A/n So did you like it? Let me know and thank you all for the reviews I really enjoy hearing what you guys think.


	6. Angry Dads & A House of Mirrors

ROBBIE'S POV

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled out in a very forceful voice. I didn't even feel guilty of my language. Some boy was necking my baby girl! Immediately, I recognized his face. It was Oliver! I stepped forward and was prepared to strangle him. He must have sensed me making his way toward him, and backed away and stumbled off the stool. He hid his face as mine got red with anger.

Then I heard Miley come up to me and scream, "Mr. Stewart, don't!"

I turned to my daughter only to find out...it wasn't my daughter.

"Lilly? I mean uh Lola?" I began to ask. "Where's Miley," I whispered. She shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Hannah Montana?" I shouted to the people in line. The crowd exchanged glances and shrugged. Then I spotted my daughter stuffing her face with cotton candy.

"Uh sorry about that," turning back to a very confused Oliver and patted him lightly on the head.

"Excuse me," I said as I pushed through the myriad of people who were all wanting to kiss my daughter, the popstar. Why did I have to give her those voice lessons!

I found Miles and pulled her over to the side. "Honey, what's with the make-out session at the kissing booth and why aren't you there?"

" So my plan worked?" she smiled slyly. My face must have been enough to display my confusion. "It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment plan but Oliver was next in line at the booth and Lilly was there, so I just got her on to that stool and hoped for the best!"

"She is so going to love me!" she said happily. "Did they seem like they were enjoying it?"

"Maybe… well at least until I interrupted," I said regretfully. Immediately I was shot a 'no dad you didn't' look.

"I kind of thought Lilly was you and almost turned Oliver into roadkill," Miley's eyes grew wide, "BUT, I noticed it was Lilly right before I killed him,"

Before she could reply, Lilly ran up to her. "Was that your plan all along?" she asked excitedly. Miley nodded happily. Lilly gave her a hug. "You're the best friend ever!" she said. Miley grinned. I smiled. Everything was good and no one was kissing my little girl.

MILEY'S POV

I was so happy for Lilly. She wasn't mad at me anymore and being Hannah Montana actually helped the situation. Who would've known? I was even more excited to find out about Oliver's reaction. I texted him to meet up with me in the House Of Mirrors. When I found him standing outside the door, i grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

"Oliver, so i saw you at the kissing booth," nudging his shoulder. He just stared at me.

"So who was that girl, you seemed pretty tounge-tied," I giggled anxiously waiting for a response. I didn't get one. So i waved my hand in front of him and he just stood there. Was something on my shirt? I looked down then I realized why he was frozen because I immediately became frozen too. I was still dressed as Hannah Montana!

OLIVER'S POV

Hannah Montana pulled me into the House of Mirrors. I stared in disbelief. She saw me kiss that girl and wanted to ask me about it! What did it mean? Was Hannah Montana jealous? A smile spread across my face. She waved her hand in front of me and then looked down at herself. She was a still as a mannequin and I finally snapped out of it.

"You want a taste of Smoken' Oken too?" I asked flipping my hair. These mirrors weren't doing me justice.

Then my cell phone rang. I dug into my pocket and flipped it open as cool as I could. "Hello?" I said with attitude.

"It's Lilly, there's something I want to tell you," said the voice over the phone.

"I'm a little held up at the moment," winking at Hannah," check you later."

"So, you asking about the kiss?" I asked Hannah, rekindling the conversation.

"Sorry, I thought you were uh someone else," she lied, obviously.

"Its okay to admit you were jealous, because you didn't get my kiss but today's your lucky day," I said walking toward her pursing my lips.

"Jealous? No I'm not the jealous type, Really," she replied dodging my lips. Maybe they were chap? I held back and slid my index finger over my lips. Nope, they were smooth, just like me.

Reaching out my arms, I placed my hand on her shoulder. she eyed my hands and then looked me in the eye.

"You know what, that girl you saw she means nothing, so if you want to get together or something," I began to say. But she slipped out of my grip and ran away. Trying to chase after her was difficult due to the mirrors. I ran toward what I thought was Hannah and it turned out to be only a reflection. Straight on, I slammed my entire body into the mirror. "I'm okay!" I announced.

ROBBIE'S POV

Lilly and I were waiting on Miley in the limo. Lilly was cradling her phone and blinking confusedly at it. I could tell she was worried.

"So where's Miley?" Lilly said still having her eyes on her cell.

Just in time, Miley jumped into the limo and Lilly slid over to give her room. I gave my daughter a smile. Though, the look placed on her face wasn't a happy one.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked placing my arm on Miley's shoulder. Lilly looked away from her phone and up at her too. Glancing at Lilly, Miley sighed.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

A/n did you like it? Still more to come! Keep reading!


	7. Heartbreak & Fight With A Friend

OLIVER'S POV

I was incredibly happy. Hannah was jealous of a girl that kissed me! I couldn't believe it. I was going to try to see her again to convince her to go out with me. I couldn't wait. Next concert or CD signing- whichever came first. But I couldn't help feeling bad about telling her the kiss with the other girl meant nothing. The truth was I couldn't help thinking about it. Dreaming about it. I tried to shake it out of my mind. Tell myself Hannah is the only one for me but I just couldn't. I've only been kissed once before. It was on my 7th birthday. Lilly and my parents thought it would be cute if she gave me a birthday kiss. It was kind of embarrassing and I hardly remember. It was short but sweet and at that point I thought it was the best kiss I'd ever get. Well up until yesterday. I told myself I'd never see that girl again and Hannah and I would end up together. But the taste of her lips, the feeling of her hands through my hair, and every part of that kiss just stayed in my head. I keep saying to myself that when Hannah and I kiss it will be 10 times better than that girl in the kissing booth. But until then,I can't stop thinking about her.

LILLY'S POV

I kissed Oliver. It was amazing and perfect. I never thought it would be that great but it was. I kind of thought it would be weird but being 'Lola' made it easier. Then I realized something. He didn't know he kissed me. I mean he didn't know he just kissed his best friend of nine years. He just kissed some random girl. Did he think it was as great as I did I needed to find out. I had to ask him_. As Lilly_. That's why I called him in the limo. He sounded weird and I decided to call him later.

"Oliver!" I said happily as he picked up.

"Oh, hey Lilly watsup?" he asked.

"How was the carnival?" I decided to start with.

"Incredible, the best thing happened," he said.

"Amazing, there aren't words!" he continued. A smile spread across my face. I was going to tell him right there and then that it's me, Lilly, I kissed you! It was me! But I held myself down.

"What?" I pretended I didn't know.

"Hannah Montana talked to me," he replied. I felt my heart break. Just shatter into pieces like glass.

"She saw me kiss this girl at the kissing booth and asked me how I felt and I think she was jealous of her!" he said happily.

"Can you believe it?" He asked. I didn't reply.

"I'm going to find her and ask her out. I think she likes me, isn't that great?" he asked. I stayed silent.

"Lilly, you there? Did you hear what I said Hannah Montana jealous, likes me?" he questioned me.

"I heard you!" I yelled into the phone.

"Lilly you sound mad, did I say something wrong?" I felt tears run down my face and my stomach ached. My head hurt too. I felt sick. I wanted to curl up and disappear. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Lilly, tell me what's wrong," he begged sympathetically.

I hung up and I cried. I cried until my tears had run dry. It meant nothing to him and I was so mad. Mad at me, mad at him, but most of all mad at Miley slash Hannah Montana. She ruined everything!

MILEY'S POV

She stormed into my house with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you do this?" she screamed in anger.

"Lilly, calm down what are you talking about?" I asked worriedly.

She yelled, "You knew I liked Oliver but went after him anyway!"

"Lilly you've got it all wrong. I wanted to help you and I didn't tell him I liked him, he just was being Oliver and got everything messed up," I replied.

"Sure," she said and walked out.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked as he entered the room. I began to cry. I wiped my tears and told him.

"Lilly is mad at me, Oliver loves me and thinks I love him, everything is all messed up thanks to Hannah Montana!" I shouted.

"Miles, you know that's not true," he said. He was still my protective older brother and worried about me.

"Yes it is, because of me being Hannah Montana, I ruined Lilly's life and the guy she likes doesn't like her," I said loudly and tearfully.

"Just because I don't like her," Jackson began.

"No, she doesn't like you, she likes Oliver!" I shouted to him.

I ran to my room and left Jackson to himself. Why had everything gone from so right to so wrong in less than 24 hours?

JACKSON'S POV

Miley left me so I ran out to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, wait up," I called to her.

She stopped and turned to me. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"It's not Miley's fault," I said.

"She told you, didn't she," she replied.

"Miley is really upset," I told her.

"She's upset? She's not the one who had the greatest kiss of their life and then had the other person say it meant nothing and only could talk about Miley," Lilly said.

"Hannah," I corrected.

"Same thing," she said.

"Lilly," I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face me. "You want Oliver right?"

"Well I've been thinking and Monique is really not someone I want to be with any longer," I began to tell her.

"So?" she asked not understanding where I was going.

I took her hand and said, "I think together, we can solve both our problems."

A/n Do you see where this is going? I don't, so hopefully you do. No I'm just kidding, I do—sort of. Anyway keep reading and reviewing!


	8. The Plan & A Suprise At The Door

LILLY'S POV

I dropped his hand, "Jackson, have you lost your mind?"

"Look, you can make Oliver jealous and get Monique the heck away from me," he told me.

"Okay maybe, but why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Look I need to get rid of Monique and Miley is incredibly upset and as her big brother I need to do something," he said.

I was surprised but I didn't want him to change his mind. The truth was I didn't want Miley and me to stop being friends.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Okay, you and I double with Hannah and Oliver," he said.

"Do you think Miley will help me after what I said to her?" I asked.

"She's your friend right?" he asked. I guess he was right. So we went to Miley.

"Miley someone here's to see you," Jackson called. Miley slowly came down the stairs.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time and gave each other a big hug. We let her in on the plan and she was kind of unsure but she agreed to it.

"So, you want me and ask him on a date?" she asked unsurely.

"Yea, and to ask if he has a guy friend to double with your friend, Lola," Jackson said motioning to me.

"How do you know he'll choose you?" Miley pondered. I thought about it too.

"I'll unexpectedly give him a call about how we should spend time together while he is being asked out by you," Jackson said sure of himself.

"And you think he won't figure it out?" I asked. The brother and sister gave me a look.

"Oh yeah, this is Oliver we're talking about," I remembered.

MILEY'S POV

I was so happy Lilly and me were friends again and if Jackson's plan worked Oliver would be with her and stop obsessing over me. But I did have my doubts on the plan. I mean this is Jackson were talking about. I gave Oliver the call.

"Hello is this Oliver?" I asked.

"Yea, who's this?"

"It's Hannah Montana," I told him. There was silence at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey babe," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know about my CD signing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea of course, I was going."

"Good, because I have something to ask you."

"Really! I mean cool."

"Okay, bye!" and I hung up the phone.

The next day came and I prepared for Oliver. I was nervous and worried about the plan. What if it totally backfired? Before I could worry more, he arrived.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Oliver asked leaning on the pile of autographed pictures of me. His hand slipped and the autographed pictures flew everywhere. He cleaned them up quickly.

"Yea, you want to double date with me and a friend of mine?" I asked.

"I'd love too!" he said excitedly as he popped with a handful of pictures.

"But I need to bring along a guy," I said, "Do you have a friend you could bring?"

"Sure," Oliver said. I could tell he was thinking who he should bring. He mainly hung out with me and Lilly. Then is phone rang right on queue. I heard parts of the conversation.

"Hello? Jackson? I guess we could spend time… Wait actually you want to double date…Okay, cool bye."

"So?" I asked.

"You've got a date!" He said.

"We'll pick you and your friend up at your house tomorrow at 6:00," I told him. He didn't even ask me if I knew where he lived. He just flew out the door.

OLIVER'S POV

I was going on a date with Hannah Montana. I danced, I screamed, and pinched myself hoping it wasn't a dream. It was real. I wanted to call Lilly and then I remembered our last conversation went. I didn't want to bother her about her problem, but I needed too. She was my best friend and I needed to put Hannah and that girl in the kissing booth who I _still_ couldn't stop thinking about behind. Lilly needed me and that was most important. So before my date I headed over to her house.

I knocked on the door and she opened. "Good you're here, wait Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I guess you were expecting someone else but I need to talk to you," I said.

Then Jackson came up from behind me. "Wait what's going on?" I asked.

"Are you two going on a date?" I asked.

"What about our double date with Hannah?" I asked Jackson.

"Uh," Jackson muttered. Lilly looked worried.

"Jackson how could you," Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Wait this isn't part of the plan," Jackson said.

"You are going out with some other girl and me at the same time," Lilly said shaking her head and then running into her house.

"Uhh, huh?" Jackson said confusedly.

"Jackson, why'd you do that to Lilly, no wonder why she's been upset," I told him.

"So don't we have to meet our dates in 20 minutes," he said looking at his watch. I gave him a dirty look and ran after Lilly.

"Lilly, it's me, can we talk?"

"Oliver?" she asked confusedly. "Umm sure."

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you and what Jackson did was uncalled for," I told her. She smiled and my heart skipped.

"Go on your date and I'll talk to you later," she told me. I could tell she wanted to talk now.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I headed toward the door.

Then I turned to her, "Friends?"

"Forever," she replied. I smiled and along with Jackson headed back to my house for the date.

A/n aww isn't that sweet. Next chap is going to be fun. keep reading!


	9. Cheese & Dating

A/n okay this sort-of off topic but it kept bothering me why I'm not a Moliver fan. I mean I'm a HUGE pheely fan (Phil/keely of Phil of the future) and there is a big similarity…Keely is a teenager has friends of her own meets Phil…they become best friends… he has a secret and he admits it… they fall in love. So why am I more Lollie? Then I remembered before pheely I loved Kim/Ron (off Kim possible) and they have a big similarity with lollie—Oliver is like Ron –unpopular, clueless, thinks he's good with 'the ladies' and Lilly is like Kim--a cheerleader and more athletic then Oliver. also they have been friends since pre-k and if you ever saw 'a Sitch in time' you could so see Lilly with the pig-tails and Oliver attempting to protect Lilly against bullies but she does it on her own. Its like my two fave Disney couples in one show—spooky---okay back to story sorry for that I just had to say it. lol---sorry this took a while I was busy this week but I recently got sick and now I can write the story---

JACKSON'S POV

I sat nervously and silently with Oliver. He kept giving me dirty looks. I was hoping the girls would get here soon. Why'd I get myself into this? Monique right. It'll be worth it. When the doorbell rang I jumped up and ran to the door. Oliver came after me.

I opened the door.

"Hey," Hannah said. I looked at Oliver. He was drooling. Lilly looked upset.

"Hey, it's Lola right?" I said trying to cheer her up. She barely smiled.

"Let's get going," I said since Oliver was too busy drooling. We headed to the car. While we were in the limo we stayed quiet. It was going to be a long date.

OLIVER'S POV

I sat next to Jackson and the girls sat across from us in the limo. I kept staring at Hannah. I couldn't believe this was happening. Then I looked over at her friend. She looked kind of familiar. I stared at her and tried to think of why a thought I knew her. Then I remembered. That was the girl I kissed at the kissing booth. A ping of jealously hit me. Jackson who hurt my best friend was on a date with the girl at the kissing booth. I turned to Jackson and gave him a dirty look. He kept checking his watch.

When the limo reached the restaurant we all got out and waited to be seating. I suddenly realized how silent this date was so I started up a conversation.

"So, do you like cheese?" I asked. It was really stupid but one time Lilly was trying to teach me how to talk to girls.

"_I just can't talk to girls!"_

"_Come on, your Smoken' Oken," Lilly said, "Okay pretend I'm a girl you like."_

"_Okay, um what am I supposed to say?" I asked._

"_Ask a question to break the ice," she said._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like…do you like cheese?" Lilly said. I laughed. "Say it!" she ordered._

"_Um do you like cheese?" I asked with a chuckle._

"_I do, my favorite's gouda!" she replied happily. I smiled. Like that would actually work._

Hannah gave me a strange look. The girl laughed a little.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

She gulped and quietly replied, "Lola."

MILEY'S POV

I could see that he noticed her. After realizing who she was he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She just continued to blush. I finally had faith in this plan. We were finally seated and I sat next to Oliver and Lilly sat next to Jackson. But they continued to look at each other. Jackson kept looking around. I was guessing he was trying to spot Monique. I heard high heels clicking and the clicking was getting closer.

"Hey Monique," Jackson said still slightly nervous. I turned around and we all stared at her.

"What are you doing with her," she said pointing to Lilly.

"Look Monique, I'm a horrible person so I think that its better off you go on your own," Jackson said.

"I'll give you another chance, but you better not blow it!" Monique exclaimed and turned around.

"Wait," Jackson said standing up. "I don't want another chance the only reason I'm on this date is to get rid of you!" he yelled.

The whole restaurant had their eyes on my brother. "Its OVER!" He shouted and walked out.

"No you did not just break up with me!" she yelled and marched the other way. I turned back to Lilly and Oliver who continued staring and blushing.

"So does anybody want some appetizers?" I asked. They turned to me.

"You know what hold that thought, because I've got to use the little pop star's room," and I got up. Lilly grabbed on to me but I shook her off. Maybe if I let them alone, they'd finally talk.

A/n kinda short I know but I don't want to rush something and have it come out bad I like to think about what I'm going to write before I write it.


	10. A Kiss On The Cheek & A Deal

A/n first off I'd like to say if it weren't for all your reviews I wouldn't be updating and doing so well with this story. All your support really helps me write better so thank you for the reviews and I hope you keep 'em coming!

Okay about the a/n above it was a day after I did chap 9 but I couldn't think of what to write so I told myself I'd do it later. I didn't know I do it three weeks later. well anyway I just watched this awesome Lilly Oliver video and it go me pumped so here it goes

LILLY'S POV

Why did she leave me here? We were alone and I was incredibly nervous. Was he going to say something?

"So, do you like cheese?" he asked nervously. I laughed.

"Actually, I do especially gouda," I said with a smile. He brightened up.

"My friend Lilly does too," he said. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of my name.

"Actually I think I should go," he said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Lilly needs me and I was stupid to leave her, tell Hannah I left and to call me," he said getting up and writing his number on a napkin. Then he handed it to me.

He got up and left and I sat alone in the booth.

"Oliver, wait!" I called after him. I ran to him and he turned to me waiting for me to say something.

I looked up at his worried face. I wanted to kiss him so bad. So I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He was surprised and mumbled something. Then he just turned and walked on. I could see him holding the spot where I kissed him.

MILEY'S POV

I paced back and forth in the restroom. I kept checking my watch wondering how long I should leave them out there. Finally after 10 minutes I got out and headed to the booth. When I arrived I discovered Lilly sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked her.

"Going over to Lilly's house," she said.

"Hello, you are Lilly what happens when he doesn't find you there?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said in daze.

"Well, he'll probably figure you went to the beach," I said.

"Uh Huh," she said still lost in her old world.

"Lilly, I was thinking in the bathroom and maybe you should tell him the truth," I told her. She jumped out of her daze.

"What? Are you crazy! No way am I telling him I'm Lola!" she announced.

"Well I meant that you tell him, you as in Lilly, think of him as more than a friend," I said, "But telling him your Lola could help."

She frowned. "I guess I can't pretend forever."

She smiled. "But that means you have to tell him you're Hannah," she said.

"Okay, deal," I said spitting my hand and sticking out my hand. She hesitated then spit and shook.

A/n another short one I know but tell me what you think


	11. Miley's Secrets & Lilly's Confessions

For all those who thought I dropped off the face of the earth..i didn't lucky you now you get to read more of the story. I blame education. Less homework more time to write these chaps..but here it is

MILEY'S POV

I went with Lilly to her house for support but her mom said Oliver had stopped by and he was headed over to my house. We headed to my place and I told her that I would tell Oliver I was Hannah and then she could spill the beans afterwards. I think she liked the idea that I got to go first. For me? Well, I wasn't as excited.

I headed to my door and walked inside to find Oliver sitting on the couch. He looked up at me.

He tripped getting up, "Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"Look Oliver there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"Actually I do too," he replied.

"You first," I shot at him.

"Look, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't have feelings for you anymore," Oliver began, "I guess I liked the dream of you but not the reality of you, I'm really sorry."

"That's a relief," I sighed. He looked confused.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy but not my type," I defended myself.

"So we're good?" He asked offering a hug. I accepted.

"Oliver," I said as I released from the hug, "there's something else too, a really big something else."

"What?" he asked unsure of what to come.

I backed away "I'm not who you think I am."

A puzzled look appeared on his face.

I pulled off the wig and shook out my hair, "I'm Hannah Montana."

He stood there staring then just collapsed. Yes, collapsed.

"Lilly, you're up next!" I called out.

LILLY'S POV:

I ran inside to see Oliver unconscious on the floor. I hovered over him and looked up at Miley. She forced a smile. Great just great. Before we went to any extreme measures, he opened his eyes and saw Miley and me. I had taken off the wig so it was Lilly again. I guess I was really sick of being someone else. I guess in way I understand how hard it is to be Miley/Hannah Montana. We helped him up and asked if he was okay

"Whoa, I just had the weirdest dream that Miley was Hannah Montana," Oliver said as we helped him up. Miley and I shared glances and turned back to him.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked us. We nodded.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was just unsure about your reaction," Miley said.

Oliver looked at me, "You knew about this?" I nodded.

Then he turned to Miley. "Well, I guess I could see why you didn't tell me," he said. "You probably thought I'd like you as much as I liked Hannah Montana."

Wait did he just say _liked_, as in past tense. Maybe he was just bad with grammar but I hoped not.

"Do you forgive me?" Miley asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"But I do have a question, do you have a number of the girl who we doubled with?" he asked excitedly.

Miley grinned widely and gave me a look. I gave her a weak smile. I mean come on! Oliver likes Lola, not Lilly.

"Well I'll get back to you on that but there's something Lilly wants to tell you," Miley said as she pushed me toward him.

I stared at him and he looked back at me. I turned to Miley.

"Sweet niblets, it is hot in here! I'm going outside to get some fresh air."

Miley left. "Lilly actually I've wanting to talk to you, so tell me what's up with you and Jackson."

"Nothing, I'm over it actually there was never a really anything with Jackson," I confessed.

"The truth was I pretended to like Jackson and we never actually went out on any date," I said and it felt good to let things out.

He looked at me strangely. "Wait why would you pretend to like Jackson?"

"Well its because I didn't want you to find out my other secret."

"What secret, I mean what do you and Miley just have all these other secrets you keep from me" he began to yell, " I mean I get Miley keeping "Hannah Montana' from me but you've been my friend since pre-k and I thought you told me everything." he said.

I felt so guilty. "Oliver, I, I" I stuttered. I felt so ashamed and I felt my face burn and tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm Lola, okay!" I yelled.

"It was me that kissed you that day at the carnival, it was me at the date and its me standing here in front of you" I announced as I lost control of my tears, "and I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I just wanted you to stop crushing on Hannah Montana and maybe notice me Lilly, your best friend. But everything got so complicated when you met Lola and I should've let Miley tell you that day but instead I blurted out I liked Jackson when really I liked you."

I took a breath. I had spilled it all not a bean left in the bag. Not even a crumb. I had told him everything. I wiped off my tears and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I got to go," he said and he sped out the door.


	12. Nervousness & Confusion

MIILEY'S POV

It is the night of my concert and I am as nervous as ever but not for the reasons you may think. Sure there are thousands of fans, and it is also going to be shown on live television for millions of viewers to watch. And of course, any mistake I make will immediately show up in hundreds of tabloids the following day. But my biggest fear is my two best friends.

You see, I recently discovered Lilly has a crush on Oliver and felt that his crush on Hannah (my alter ego) would cause him to reject her. Except after his feelings for me left, and his feelings for Lola (Lilly's alter ego) grew stronger, all she had to do was tell him that she was Lola and they would live happily ever after. I guess I didn't realize how much to take in that would be for Oliver.

I could see he had some time to think but Lilly wasn't the patient kind. As he continued to avoid her, she would cry to me and I would try to comfort her in hopes she'd give him some more time. I've tried to talk to Oliver, but once I mention Lilly the conversation comes to a halt. Tonight, I have invited both Lilly and Oliver to my live performance of my new single "If We Were a Movie", on the hit show,American Idol. Hopefully tonight, they will patch things up and thank me for it. If not then, I'll be on the phone with Aunt Dolly begging her to bring me home to Tennessee and hoping that I never have to see my two friends again because when I see them, it will always remind me how I meddled into their lives and broke their hearts.

LILLY'S POV

I'm broken. Completely broken. I've lost all chances with the guy I love, and lost one of my best friends. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

Miley has tried to convince me that I should give Oliver some time, but it's been a week and for me time is running out. Maybe I should just forget about him completely and move on! I know that in my heart, it won't be possible. I've been crying so much. I never thought I could cry this much. How could someone I thought I loved make me feel so crappy? Maybe he isn't worth it. Then I think back to that kiss at the carnival and I believe he really is worth it. So I'll continue to wait.

Tonight is Miley's concert. I'm really pumped to go. It will definitely keep my mind off some things. And I'm sure you know what things I'm talking about.

"Miley, I'm really excited about tonight, thanks for inviting me," I told Miley over the phone.

"No problem, you deserve a night out," she replied.

"It will definitely keep my mind off well you know…" I began.

"Uh…yeah it sure will," she said unconvincingly.

"Well then, I got to go I'll meet you at 6 at your house tonight," I said, "See ya then!" Then I hung up.

I went to go pick out my clothes and I opened my closet. On the floor laid a shoebox. I knew what it contained and told myself to focus on picking out an outfit, but my body quickly squatted down to the ground and picked up the box. Inside the box were pictures and other things I said I would eventually use to make into a scrapbook one day. I never got around to. As I carefully opened the box I felt like Pandora about to unleash something that would be impossible to put back in.

After slowly taking off the cover, the box opened.. I picked up some pictures. I spotted one of Oliver and me. We were probably about three years old. We were holding hands. There were many pictures like this along with some items such as an old lucky penny, some crayons, and a Hannah Montana ticket. Though apart the things seemed quite random, they all held a special place in my heart.

A smile came to my face at each and every memory. For the first time in a about a week, I could truthfully say I was happy. Finally, I came upon a more recent picture. It was of Miley, Oliver, and me. It made me think how horrible I was to be mad at Miley for the last couple of weeks. She has been nothing but good to me and supportive of the whole Oliver thing. It must be weird to have me crushing on one her best friends too. I was really lucky to have such great friends and with that thought I picked up the phone.

"Hey Oliver, its me Lilly I know you haven't been returning my phone calls and I understand I just wanted to say that whatever happens you will always be my best friend and I really don't want to lose that so please call me back, thanks," I said about to hang up but then thought about how I was leaving this on his home machine and said, "And tell your mom I'm sorry, I know she always gets mad when I continually call you, like that one time when I called you at 2 in the morning to wish you a happy birthday because it was the exact time you were born…"I was staring to get off track. "But umm anyway just please call and if you could come to Miley's house tonight at six, maybe we can go to see her perform her new single on American Idol. I got to go I hope I see you tonight, bye," and with that I hung up and I went back to my closet I definitely needed to look good tonight!

OLIVER'S POV

I sat listening to the machine. I should've picked up. A part of me wanted to, but I couldn't. I had already been invited by Miley to go see her performance. It was just like Miley to get involved. Now that I knew Lilly was going to be there, I wasn't sure if I should go. She wanted to see me, but I feel like I just can't face her right now. I'm still unsure about my feelings and seeing her would just confuse me more.

Lilly is my best friend, and I never thought she wanted to be more.But she did and I cared about her a lot. Ever since that kiss, I was sure it was right but that's when I thought I liked a stranger, not my best friend since practically forever! I was still unsure about going tonight. I glanced at the clock, it read 4:38. I had time to get ready and go to Miley's house or meet them at the concert like Miley had planned to.

I fell onto my bed and turned to my nightstand and there was a picture of Miley, Lilly, and me. I looked at Lilly and myself, wondering if something was there then. In the picture she was smiling. Her smile. And it made me smile too and once realizing my face turning into a grin, I went back to showing no emotion. I could feel that that smile had a different effect on me. It made me happy then, but now it made me want to make sure it stayed on her face. Even if I had to hold her close so she would never cry anymore. Then, I thought to myself how now she was probably not smiling and only I could bring that smile to her face once again. I glanced back at the clock 4:44. I got up and got changed. I WAS going tonight.

A/n ahhh aren't you excited… okay well I am. Keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
